pimpmyguncreationsfandomcom-20200216-history
M41 Semi-Auto
M41 (also known as: M4 Mod 1) is a gas-operating, rotating bolt semi-auto battle infantry rifle variant based on the famous Colt's M4 Carbine, also was manufactured by Colt. It still remains all the traditional mechanism and trademark effect of it's predecessor, but has improved some abilities, change the fire selection and added some useful attachments and equipments that will give anyone who carry it into the battlefield an huge great advantage, also makes it become the most common semi-auto battle rifle and a great weapon of choice for any average soldiers. Weight: '''3 kg. '''Length: '''29.75 inches (756 mm). '''Barrel Length: '''14.5 inches (370 mm). '''Cartridge: '''7.62x51mm NATO bullets. '''Rate Of Fire: '''4-5 rounds/min. '''Muzzle Velocity: '''3000 ft/sec. '''Effective Range: '''800 m. '''Feed System: 20 rounds box magazine or other STANAG magazines. Sights: Iron sight or various optics. Users: 'Military,... '''Introduced: '''2012. '''In Service: '''2012-Present. '''Fire Selection: '''Semi-Auto only. '''Type Of Weapon: '''Semi-Automatic Rifle. '''Country Of Origin: '''U.S.A. '''Manufactured by: '''Colt's Defense (CD); Colt's Manufacturing Company (CMC). Developed After M4 Carbine was released, Colt wants to make a semi-automatic variant of it and decide to chambered and used the 7.62x51mm NATO bullets as it's own basic ammunition, so with the help of the company's parent company - the Colt's Manufacturing Company, they began the process from January 25th 2012 and completed at December 17th 2012. And then, they start publish in December 20th 2012. General Detail This variant has little changes, but also increase some of it's effect: - Sight: Colt has removed it's carrying handle, instead, they replace it with various optics: Iron Sight, Holo Sight, Red Dot Sight, ACOG Sight, etc... Increase the accuracy and the chance of inflicting critical shots. - Buttstock: The basic stock has been replaced with a EMod stock, provides a good precision aiming on the target. - Magazine: Now this "baby" is attaches with the STANAG 20 rounds magazine or the gun will encounters many fatal errors and surely jammed. - Rail: The standard issue Vertical Grip - helping improving the aiming for more precises and a 6P Flashlight with a good quality, that can getting a easily view over the dark things or areas now has also been added to the gun. But the suprises was not over yet, they has pushing this gun's power to the it's maximum limit by putting another ''very useful equipment: laser sight PEQ-15 - gaving the user the abilities to easily achieved "1 shot - 1 kill", combines with it's deadly damages causes. - Fire Selections: The fire selection Semi-Auto has been chosen to be the one and the only trademark fire selection of this epic gun. ''† † † '† † † '† † † '† † † '† † † '† † † '† † † '† † † '† † † '† † † '† † † '† † † '† † † '† † † '† † † '† † † '† † † '† † † '† † † '† † † ' Category:Carbines Category:Customized weapons Category:Customized M4 Category:M4 Category:Weapons Category:Guns Category:Rifle Category:Battle Rifles